1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to health equipment, and relates more specifically to the prevention of lower back pain caused by the wearing of heavy belts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chronic lower back pain resulting from wearing heavy gun/utility belts is a problem commonly suffered by veteran law enforcement officers, although it is not generally known to the public, and often not even discussed within law enforcement organizations themselves. Police departments sometimes have “no light duty” clauses in their employment agreements to protect themselves from liability. If an officer is “not fit for duty,” then he can be removed from it, therefore officers are often hesitant to discuss their discomforts. Nevertheless, lower back pain caused by heavy gun belts is quietly recognized among law enforcement officers as a chronic problem, and one for which alleviation would be a welcome relief.
A search of the related art reveals numerous products available for lower back support, especially to prevent injury or discomfort resulting from heavy lifting, bad posture, repetitive motion, strenuous exercise, and the like. Most available products involve some sort of a girdle-like belt that fits snugly about the waist of the user, and applies pressure and support to the muscles and spine to ensure that they remain in their correct positions during strenuous activity. Various products utilize lumbar pads, hot or cold gel packs, and even magnets, to prevent or alleviate lower back pain. Examples of such commercially available products are those sold by the “Relax The Back” company, No products are offered, however, that prevent pain caused by wearing a heavy gun belt, tool belt, or utility belt.
Products which are manufactured specifically for the needs of public safety, law enforcement, and military employees are sold by a commercial sales organization called Galls. Galls is a well recognized supplier of equipment and apparel for the law enforcement industry. In spite of the wide variety of products they offer however, Galls sells no products that prevent chronic lower back pain caused by heavy gun belts.
A variety of patents exist for inventions which mitigate shoulder discomfort resulting from carrying heavy loads supported by a strap over the carrier's shoulder. Several existing patents disclose inventions which apply multiple point pressure loading, sometimes combined with heat or cold, to specific points on the lower back to help heal existing lower back pain. Still other patents disclose belts which provide lower back, lumbar, sacroiliac, and abdominal muscle support, to prevent muscle fatigue caused by heavy lifting, or to help support muscles as they heal from injury.
To date however, no device exists which effectively prevents chronic lower back pain common to those who routinely wear heavy belts, for example law enforcement officers who wear heavy gun belts on a daily basis, construction workers who wear tool belts, and the like.